Toric
Toric was Lord Holder of Southern Hold during the Ninth Pass. Biography Early Life He was born in High Palisades Hold near Ista in 2483. He had a large family with six siblings, including Sharra, who would later become the wife of Jaxom. At some point, Toric got into a disagreement with his father and left the hold. In 2502, he was a candidate for Ramoth's first clutch but failed to Impress. Founding Southern Hold In 2508, he went with F'nor to establish a Southern Weyr between times. This added four Turns to his age. He went back to real-time Southern, continuing to hold. Over time, he expanded his holding, despite dealing with the Oldtimers, which eventually contributed to a poor opinion on dragonriders in general. Eventually, he began offering land in exchange for pledges of loyalty. Though Southern Hold was initially considered a minor hold, Toric was eventually made a Lord Holder, out of respect for the improvements that he had made. However, he would come to realize that the size of his hold was small in comparison to the size of the Southern Continent, and continuously attempted to illegally expand his holding. At some point, he married Ramala, a healer from Nerat Hold, and had many children, all of whom were rumored to be used for dynastic purposes. He would attempt to marry his sister Sharra to a holder, but was prevented when she was rescued by Jaxom. Though he would acquiesce to the marriage, he and Jaxom had a strained relationship. As the Southern Continent was considered to be easier living by most Pernese, Toric often had to deal with settlers whom he considered to be lazy. Toric was known to expect hard work out of his holders. A holder named Denol would attempt to seize an island. Toric was unable to oust the holder, but eventually learned at a council meeting that the island was his property regardless of who improved it. The knowledge would held sway Toric to vote for Ranrel as Lord Holder of Tillek at that same Council Meeting. Having settled one problem he became focused on Landing, and was dismayed to learn that the area would be considered uncontested territory. His opinion on AIVAS was unclear. He would request that Southern have new crafthalls formed as a result of the new technology. When a faction of people against AIVAS attempted to kidnap Masterharper Robinton, he would vote with his peers to exile the Lord Holders involved, and was seen to be disgusted. However, years later, Toric would be secretly involved with the revived Abominators, having learned of them from Dorse. He was eventually able to meet Fifth, in person, and was intrigued by Fifth's theory that AIVAS was behind the death of Robinton. He was able to get Fifth into the hall where AIVAS was kept, but never learned that Fifth had been killed on sight by the computer system's defenses. Afterwards, he would begin keeping Fourth, another Abominator, in his company. Personality Toric was ambitious and ruthless. He was one of the first settlers of the Southern Continent, and his hard work would lead to him being appointed as the first Lord Holder of Southern Hold. Though he was initially a candidate for Ramoth's clutch, he would come to think little of dragonriders. He also despises lazy people who think Southern is just as easy as picking food off of trees. In line with his ambition, Toric tries to expand his hold in any way possible; family marriages, coercing Weyrleaders, and illegally settling areas outside his Hold. He dislikes Harpers and has several times been compared to Fax, the self-styled «Lord of Seven Holds.» His attitude would drive off most of his siblings. Appearances * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * Dragondrums * The Dolphins of Pern * The Skies of Pern Additional Information * Southern Hold Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Торик Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Ista Hold Category:Weyrfolk Category:Benden Weyr Category:Lord Holder Category:Southern Hold